He loves her
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: Fang loves Max, not a secret anymore. But is it even remotely possible for Dylan to love her? In Fang's eyes, no one could ever love Maximum Ride more then him. My first  Official  Maximum Ride FanFiction. R&R please? SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought of this today, still having writers block for my other two Maximum Ride stories...**

**So tedious...**

**Anyways, spur of the moment.**

**Fang's POV on the subject of Dylan, Max and him. (The twilight love triangle, kinda). One-Shot.  
><strong>

**So here it it!**

* * *

><p>He doesn't really love her, he just can't, Fang told himself over and over again.<p>

Dylan just couldn't love Max. He was like a robot, and robots can't love.

You can't just be programed to love someone, if you are, you are made to love her. You are forced to love her laugh, her smile, her sarcastic comebacks, her intense dedication to The Flock. Someone was making you love how hard headed she always was, how competitive she was, how logic she always was – how logical she always _had _to be.

He didn't care what you said, you could never be programed to love someone, especially not someone as amazing and beautiful as Maximum Ride.

To be forced to love Maximum Ride was like in insult to her, like she wasn't good enough for anyone to ever fall in love with her or like she couldn't get someone on her own.

She could have anyone she could ever want, and she chose Fang, and he did something that every sane guy in the world wanted to hit him for.

He left her and she cried for him.

Fang made her cry.

No one should ever make her cry, she was too perfect to cry.

But he had to, he was distracting her and she would have gotten killed if he stuck around any longer.

And she understood that, even if she didn't know that now. Somewhere deep down inside of her, she knew what would have happened if he stayed.

She just had to understand.

She had to.

Dylan could never love her like Fang did – _does_.

Anyone who has ever been in love knows that you could never fall out of love with the first person.

You never forget your first love. You never forget your first crush. You never forget your first kiss.

And he never will because it was all with Max, and no one could ever forget her. It just wasn't humanly possible.

He loves her. He loves every single flaw of hers.

He loves her laugh, he loves smile – her real ones, the ones she gave to Fang when ever they were alone, he loves how she always had to win everything, he loves her bad cooking, he loves her logic, he loves how she would sell her soul for her mom's chocolate chip cookies, he loves her wings, he loves how she flew, he loves how she fought, he loves how she wasn't perfect and she never tried to be, he loves how when ever she was in the room, she was always the most beautiful person in it, he love how she made him feel

He loves her lips...

The list could go on and on and it can be summed up into 4 little words:

He loves Maximum Ride.

That's what real love is.

Real love comes from the heart, not from a lab.

Real loves comes from Fang, and not from Dylan.

Dylan would never love Maximum Ride as much as Fang.

It just wasn't possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like it? Hate it? Reveiws make me happy so you should definatly review for me!<strong>

**-HannahBananaMcKenzie**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**WHAAAAAT? AN AUTHOR'S NOTE? ON A ONE SHOT STORY?**

**MIND BLOWING, I know.**

**So I just want to thank everyone for reading my Fanfiction. It really means a lot to me that you all really like it and are reviewing. **

**So thanks! You guys rock!**

**As I will not be continuing this story, I am working on 2 other Maximum Ride Fanfictions. I am working on Killer Kids (all original characters) and working on Confessions of a Teen Mutant (Sequel to Killer Kids and is Flocked mixed with original characters.)**

**I PROMISE that the preface and the first chapter is Killer Kids on February 26.**

**Why?**

**February 26 is my 16th birthday and I want to have at least 15 chapters before I start posting.**

**If the preface and the first chapter isn't on here on February 26, you can all form and angry mob, come to my house and torture me as you wish. **

**So since you guys are so fricken amazing, I'm gonna post the official/unofficial preface of Killer Kids!**

**Ok, preface takes place in London, England and it's Tess's POV (No, not the Tess from School's Out)**

* * *

><p><span>Preface Tess POV<span>

Call us what you want, freaks, mutants, bird kids, demons, the devil incarnate, but we prefer the name 'Killer Kids'. Why?

Because that's what we are.

Who is we? All 16 of us (me, Sam, Amber, Simon, Tutu, Pookie, Starr, Ducky, Shadow, Jessa, Hadley just to name a few of us) 17 if you count McKenzie, but Sam told us that she doesn't count. We can all fly. Almost all of have powers, or abilities. Sam can read and somewhat manipulate emotions, Simon build bombs (Scares us) Tutu can read minds, Ducky is a shape shifter, Starr is just plain scary, Jessa could make you go insane, literally. Never get her mad.

Me? I don't have any. Well, it's not really a power but I'm blind. Made that way after an explosion cause by Simon. Said I forgave him but I still hated him for it. Because I'm blind, I have over sensitive ears and touch. Someone touches my shoulder and I know who it is.

I may only be 9, but I am very smart and mature (Whatever that means), at least, that's what Sam tells me.

So why are we called Killer Kids? Because we kill- -very easily. We are like little snipers for The School and their allies. We are all trained in almost every weapon, are very smart and can fly. We were trained to have no emotions, it just holds you back and makes you go crazy after killing someone. It helps us kill and move on.

And then there are 'The Guardians', the super special group of kids who are assigned to certain members of The Flock. They are currently missing but sooner or later we'll find them.

Each member is assigned someone from the moment of birth. Max is with a girl named McKenzie, Sam's with Fang, Iggy's with Hadley (She's only 4 people!), Pookie's with Nudge, Simon's with Gasman, and Starr's with Angel.

Certain people were with certain people because of powers and fighting abilities.

Even thought only 6 people were assigned to them, we all knew their files by heart. I could tell you anyone of their birthdays, their real names, weight, height, powers, parents. Almost anything on anyone's file I could recite to you word for word.

Sad, I know.

So everyone has a story, what's mine?

That's another story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I need A LOT of criticism on this so I can get it ready for February 26! <strong>

**Again, Thanks so much for reading He loves her and I really hope that you guys read Killer Kids.**

**-HannahBananaMcKenzie**

**PS: I don't own Maximum Ride... totally forgot that part.  
><strong>


End file.
